doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Francesca Chacón
Chile |ocupacion = Actriz de Doblaje y Locutora de Radio & TV |medios = Radio Televisión |pais = Chile |estado = Activa |twitter = Franchelocutora }}thumb|right|250 px|Fragmento del trabajo realizado por Francesca Francesca Chacón Sartori es una actriz de doblaje chilena y locutora de Radio & TV de Castro, Chiloé. Ha grabado spot publicitarios para radios de Chile y otros países de América Latina. Estudió doblaje de películas, documentales y locución comercial en la escuela PROVOZ, donde sus maestras fueron Loreto Araya y Rosario Zamora; se graduó en el año 2013. Actualmente trabaja en DINT Doblajes Internacionales. Asimismo trabaja realizando clases de entrenamiento vocal y teatro, en castro-Chiloé. Filmografía Telenovelas *Mamá Mechona (piloto) - Rebeca Lorenzini Telenovelas turcas *Fatmagul - Psicóloga *Amor Prohibido-Bakici *Amor prohibido (Telenovela) - Coordinadora de Boda de Peyker Series de TV *Chef roble & cia- Jasmine Alí * Stick me lift me tuck me house- Sophia * True Crime with Aphodite Jones (season 4- de 2015) -Dra Tracey Marks *Cake Boss- Voces de reparto *Aguilas de ciudad- Jaqueline Ferraz *Mi marido mi estilista- Liz *My Mom is? House- Nina Bassler *My 600 libras life- voz adicional *Gladiators- Ciclón/ Gema *Witness Kent State - Voces Adicionales *An hour to save your life- voces adicionales *Girl With Half a face House- Stephanie Lockhart *Startting Over- Lyssette Erasmus *Life of crime- voz en Tv *Stitch me, lift me, tuck me house- Sophia *Swamp murders- Nancy Mueller *Sex sent me to the Er- Madre de Mark *Long Island Medium- Maggie *LCDS Las Vegas- Voces adicionales *Village Vets- Asistente de granja/ adicionales *Extreme Cheapskates House- Wendy Planek *My big fat american Gypsy Wedding- voces adicionales *Obsession Dark Desires - Actriz como Leandra Ramm *Bumps,Babies & More House - Rachel Finch *My Naked Secrets - Linda *I (almost) got away with it- Voces de reparto *¡Llegó Honey Boo Boo!- Voces adicionales *Emergencias sexuales - Cardiologa *El jefe y sus pitbulls- Chanel / Voces adicionales *UK Gladiators - Cyclon / Cohete *Crimenes del Pasado- Voces de Reparto *Long Island medium - Erin *Cupcake Wars- Voces de reparto *Commander in Heel - Cajera / Voces de Reparto *Anthony Bourdain - Voces Adicionales *Comisario Rex- Chiara *Rex: El regreso - Voces adicionales *Hermanas Gitanas - Heather *Starting Over - Voces Adicionales *Weird or What? - Tammy Inmanmynatt *Fargo - Voces Adicionales *Sirens - Voces Adicionales *Troy - Laurence *Sospechosos Inusuales - Actriz como Jana *Ultimate Tree House - Voces adicionales *Bakery Boss - Voces adicionales * Bondi Vet - Enfermera * Maneaters - Tracy Delventhal * Dads-Voces Adicionales * The Boy Who can´t forget - Voces adicionales * Pesca Mortal - Eddie Uwe *Florida Travel & Life - Voces Adicionales *Life Of Crime - Voces adicionales * Hora de dormir- Kerry * Orange Is the New Black- Chivas Documentales * 24 Horas en A&E- Radiologa / Enfermera * Limpiadores Compulsivos- Hayley Docu-realitys * Hermanos a la Obra - Brittany * Master chef Australia Profesionales -Voces Adicionales * Vender para comprar - Voces Adicionales Series Animadas *Come eat, Kids- Remolacha *La leyenda de Korra- Voces adicionales * Julius Jr - Oruga Gloria * Bubbles Guppies- Apicultora Películas Animadas *The Nut Job- Voces de reparto y Voces adicionales. Películas *Cesar Chavez - Voces Adicionales *The skeleton twins - Carlie * Comisario Rex La Película - Chiara *Joe (2014) - Voces adicionales Enlaces Externos *About Me Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Chile Categoría:Locutoras chilenas Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Chile Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de radionovelas Categoría:Actrices de radioteatro